A Murderer
by Urushibara Puterrizme
Summary: Luhan memiliki pekerjaan yang merupakan impian bagi luhan namun misteri bagi sehun. pekerjaan itu sering muncul di berita. tapi sehun tak pernah tau. hingga akhirnya luhan cemburu dan melakukan pekerjaannya pada kai, sahabat sehun / its yaoi, hunhan, 1shoot, RnR juseyoooo and sorry for a lot of typo


_Sehunnie_

_Aku membencimu!_

_Aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri!_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A Murderer**_

_**By. Urushibara Puterrizme**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Namja_ itu duduk dengan tenang dan napas yang berhembus perlahan. Mengeluarkan asap samar yang menandakan bahwa saat itu memang dingin sekalipun dia sudah berada didepan perapian sekarang. Dipangkuan _namja_ itu tengah terduduk _namja_ yang lebih manis darinya, dengan mata rusanya yang kini tertutup dan bibir yang menyunggingkan senyum bahagia. Mereka terlihat hangat dengan secangkir coklat hangat dimasing-masing tangan kanan mereka. Namun sang _namja_ manis meletakkan coklat panas tersebut di meja dan beralih merogoh saku nya. Panggilan masuk.

Sang _namja_ manis –kita sebut Luhan mulai sekarang- tiba-tiba melebarkan matanya begitu mendengar ucapan dari lawan bicara. Wajahnya berubah tegang. Dan sekalipun Luhan membelakanginya, Sehun –_namja_ yang memangku- bisa merasakan bahwa Luhan tengah tegang sekarang. Deru napas dan gerak-gerik tubuhnya tak bisa menipu.

Luhan berdiri dari pangkuan Sehun. menyesap habis coklat panasnya (dan mengeluh panas setelahnya) dan langsung masuk ke kamar. Setelah itu dia keluar lagi dengan pa Kaian hitam yang sepenuhnya berbahan kulit.

Sehun memandang Luhan heran. Luhan sedari tadi berjalan kesana-kemari dan membawa tas ranselnya. "lu? kau mau kemana? Ini hampir tengah malam. Apa pekerjaan tiba-tibamu datang lagi?"

Luhan mengangguk. Dan Sehun menghela napas sebelum menghampiri Luhan yang memasukkan berbagai kertas dan beberapa plastic cairan di ranselnya. "tak bisakah kau berhenti dari pekerjaanmu, lu? gajiku sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghidupi kita." Ujar Sehun lembut sembari melingkarkan lengannya di leher Luhan yang tengah duduk.

"tidak bisa, hunnie," Luhan berdiri dengan mema Kai ranselnya. Dan kemudian mengecup bibir Sehun perlahan.

"ini impianku." Lanjut Luhan dengan wajah selembut mungkin pada Sehun.

"tapi, lu. pekerjaanmu itu apa? Kenapa kau berpa Kaian seperti ini?" Luhan mengangkat bahunya. Berpura-pura tak tau.

"kau tidak.. bekerja di _Club _malam 'kan?"

Luhan terkekeh. "tentu saja tidak. Untuk apa aku membawa kertas dan cairan kimia jika aku bekerja di tempat seperti itu? Aku pergi dulu, hunnie."

Dan satu kecupan terakhir terjadi sebelum Luhan meninggalkan Sehun yang menatap Luhan sendu.

'_kenapa harus sampai seperti ini?'_

.

.

.

_Yeoja_ berpa Kaian minim itu melangkah mundur dengan takut. Matanya bergerak resah melihat seorang _namja_ dengan seringaian menakutkan tengah berjalan mendekat kearahnya dengan tangan yang memegang sebilah bambu yang _yeoja_ itu yakini sudah diruncingkan dengan teliti dan dilumuri dengan sesuatu yang berwarna putih, dan itu mengerikan.

_Namja_ itu semakin mendekat. Tak peduli bahwa _yeoja_ didepannya sudah sangat ketakutan dan tak berhenti melangkah mundur menuju dinding berwarna seputih gading yang tak lama lagi akan berhiaskan cipratan-cipratan cairan merah pekat.

"ma-maafkan a-aku. Jangan bu-bunuh aku. Aku harus menemui suamiku.." _yeoja_ itu bersuara lirih ketika langkahnya terhenti karna punggungnya telah menabrak dinding putih gading itu. Matanya menatap _namja_ didepannya dengan permohonan yang luarbiasa. Namun sayang, tak ada rasa iba yang dapat _yeoja_ itu rasakan.

"ne, Taeyeon-ssi. Suami anda memang menunggu anda sekarang. Tapi dia ingin anda lebih.. putih lagi." _Namja_ itu mengarahkan ujung bambu yang runcing di pipi Taeyeon –_yeoja_ tadi-. Membuat Taeyeon sedikit banyak bergetar karna takut.

"anda bisa melihatnya?" ujung bambu itu perlahan turun menuju lehernya. "ujung bambu ini berwarna putih bening bukan?"

Taeyeon masih bergeming. Dia takut dan tak berani menjawab. "KENAPA KAU TAK MENJAWAB?!" ujung bambu itu ditekan masuk oleh _namja_ itu dengan kasar. Dan akhirnya Taeyeon hanya menjawab _'ne' _pelan.

"karna suami anda menyuruh saya untuk membuat anda lebih putih," bambu itu turun dan berada di antara dadanya yang sedikit membusung waktu itu. Karna memang awalnya Taeyeon ingin menyambut suaminya, namun _namja_ kejam ini tiba-tiba datang dengan seringaiannya yang mengerikan. Membuat Taeyeon memilih lari namun malah berakhir seperti ini.

_Namja_ itu sengaja menekan bambunya untuk membuat Taeyeon merasakan betapa tajamnya bambu itu. "aku telah melumuri ujung bambu ini dengan formalin." Mata Taeyeon melebar.

"agar jika kau sudah tertusuk bambu ini nanti," bambu itu turun lagi ke perutnya yang rata. "kau akan tetap putih dan cantik dengan seulas senyum kematian yang aku su Kai, Byun Taeyeon-ssi."

Tangan Taeyeon sebenarnya ingin menarik bambu itu menjauh dari permukaan kulitnya. Tapi tangan Taeyeon terlalu lemas karna ketakutan, dia benar-benar berharap suaminya datang dan menolongnya sekarang.

_Namja_ kejam itu tersenyum malaikat pada Taeyeon. "kau berharap suamimu akan menolongmu 'kan?" Taeyeon mengangguk takut.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Dia tak akan datang padamu, _ahjumma_." Jika ini keadaan yang baik Taeyeon mungkin akan menamparnya karna mengatainya sebagai _ahjumma_. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

"_waeyo_?"

"tentu saja dia tak akan datang. Karna dia yang menyuruhku untuk membunuhmu."

Dan jeritan pilu terdengar keras setelahnya karna bambu ber-formalin itu telah menancap berulang kali dan menyisakan lubang-lubang yang menganga lebar dan mengucurkan darah dengan hebat disana. Diiringi dengan tawa yang keras dan puas dari sang penusuk yang terlihat puas dengan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

.

.

.

Pagi ini Sehun terbangun. Lengkap dengan Luhan yang memeluknya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dadanya. Sedikit banyak dia lega karna Luhan kembali dengan Selamat dan tak kurang dari suatu apapun. Malah dia sekarang bertambah manis karna senyuman bahagia terukir di kedua belah bibirnya.

_Apa dengan menjalani pekerjaannya itu Luhan bisa menjadi sebahagia ini? Tapi sebenarnya apa pekerjaan Luhan? Kenapa tercium darah setiap kali dia baru pulang bekerja?_

.

"_dikabarkan pembunuh ini merupakan seorang psikopat yang selalu menggunakan cara yang sama dalam setiap aksinya, yakni dengan menusuk perut atau dada korban dengan bambu runcing yang telah dilumuri dengan cairan kimia seperti formalin di ujungnya. Dan pembunuhan ini juga menarik karna setiap korbannya selalu tersenyum tulus walau keadaan tubuhnya me-"_

"mungkin itu hanya agar terlihat lebih bagus saja." Celetuk Sehun tiba-tiba.

"diamlah." Dan Sehun diam karna Luhan menyuruhnya.

"_..korban kali ini ialah seorang wanita berusia tigapuluh tujuh tahun-"_

"jadi dia berumur tigapuluh tujuh tahun? Terlihat muda." Sehun menoleh dan memandang Luhan heran. Kenapa Luhan bergumam seperti itu? Bahkan televise belum menampilkan foto dari korban tersebut.

"_..wanita yang bernama Byun Taeyeon tersebut merupakan istri dari Byun Baekhyun yang kini tidak diketahui keberadaannya dan dicurigai menghilang dengan namjachingu-nya, Park Chanyeol."_

"_namjachingu_? Bukankah Byun Baekhyun sudah menikah dengan Byun Taeyeon? Lalu kenapa ada _namjachingu_? Untuk apa istrinya kalau dia punya _namjachingu_?" celetuk Luhan begitu mendengar ucapan sang pembawa berita. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Luhan lembut.

"mungkin Byun Baekhyun terpaksa menikahi istrinya karna suatu hal dan akhirnya memilih melarikan diri bersama _namjachingu_-nya lalu-"

"lalu dia menyuruh pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuh istrinya." Potong Luhan.

"eum, mungkin."

_Drrt.. drrt.. drrt.._

"_yeoboseo_? Kai?"

Sehun berbisik padanya untuk berdiri dari pangkuannya agar dirinya bisa berdiri dan pergi ke balkon untuk mengangkat panggilan dari sahabatnya, Kai. Dan diam-diam Luhan mendengarkan ucapan Sehun.

"ne? ah, kau mau kita ke _Club_ malammana?"

'_Club_ _malam? Sehunnie mau ke Club_ _malam? Dengan namja bernama_ _Kai itu?'_

"hahahaha. Kita bisa menonton penari striptis itu lagi! Siapa namanya? Kyung.. ah iya! Kau benar! Kyungsoo!"

'_penari striptis? Sehunnie? Apa kurang kau memiliki diriku?'_

"oh, kau benar! Nanti malam 'kan? Nanti aku akan menjemputmu di apartemenmu setelah jam kerja selesai. _Annyeong_."

.

Malam telah berada di titik akhirnya sebelum berganti nama menjadi dini hari. Sementara Sehun belum juga pulang. Dan Luhan sebagai istrinya tentu saja khawatir, bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Sehun? bagaimana kalau Sehun di bunuh orang? Bagaimana kalau pembunuh bersenjata bambu itu menangkap dan membunuh Sehun? ugh- Luhan tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah tergedor heboh. Luhan takut, bagaimana kalau itu si pembunuh bersenjata bambu?

"_LUHAN! BUKA PINTUNYA! AKU SEHUN!"_

'Sehun_?'_

Dan Luhan langsung berlari menuju pintu dan membuka pintunya. Menemukan Sehun dengan keadaan terburuk yang pernah Luhan lihat. Kemeja yang acak-acakan dan kusut dimana-mana, dasi yang sudah dilonggarkan dengan kasar, celana yang Entah hilang kemana sabuknya (Sehun dari kantor langsung ke _Club_ malambersama Kai), dan jas yang disampirkan begitu saja di bahunya. Ough- dan apalagi itu? Kissmark? KISSMARK?!

Sehun menyelonong masuk. Tak peduli bahwa Luhan menatapnya penuh amarah. Setelah mengunci pintunya, Luhan menarik Sehun kehadapannya.

"ah, _wae_? Aku capek!" bahkan mulutnya bau alcohol.

"yak! Oh Sehun! jelaskan padaku! KENAPA ADA KISSMARK DISINI?! YANG BERHAK MENYENTUHMU ITU HANYA AKU, OH SEHUN!"

Sehun tersenyum miring. Nadanya benar-benar khas orang yang mabuk berat. "oh, ini?" Sehun meraba lehernya yang merah-merah itu. "ini hasil dari perbuatan Kai tadi di _Club_ malam."

"KAI?!" Sehun mengangguk polos.

Luhan menghela napasnya kasar. Dan mendorong Sehun masuk ke kamar mandi. "mandilah. Setelah itu kau boleh tidur. Kau tidak mau mandi, kau tidur di kamar mandi."

.

.

.

Luhan tengah keluar rumah sekarang. Bekerja. Membuat Sehun merasa bosan setengah mati karna tak ada yang dapat dia lakukan di rumahnya. Hingga tiba-tiba sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya.

"_yeoboseo_? Kai?"

"_Sehun! tolong aku! Aku dikejar seorang psycho!"_

Sehun merasa _hang_ sejenak. Dikejar _psycho_? Bagaimana bisa? Biasanya Kai hanya di kejar anjing rabies. Itupun jika Kai beruntung.

"lalu? Kau butuh bantuan? Maaf! Aku sibuk!"

"_sialan kau, Sehun! cepatlah datang ke apartemenku! Kau ingat passwordnya 'kan?! Cepat datang kesini sebelum aku mati di tangan psycho ini!"_

Sehun bergerak mengambil mantelnya. "ya ya ya. Jangan mati dulu, oke? Setidaknya biarkan aku melihatmu meregang nyawa."

"_BERHENTI BERCANDA DAN CEPAT KESINI, OH SEHUN!"_

.

.

Kau tau? Dunia itu sangat sempit. Bahkan ada yang bilang hanya sebesar sebuah atom saja. Dan Sehun mengiyakan dan sangat setuju jika dunia memang sangat sempit.

Kini, didepan matanya, Kai telah kehilangan nyawa. Wajahnya menyiratkan kebahagian karna dia tersenyum tulus, tapi tidak dengan tubuhnya.

memang ada kecacatan dan perubahan berarti, tapi Kai tampak lebih.. putih? Ah tidak! Itu pucat!

Tapi yang membuat Sehun tertegun itu bukan karna Kai yang bersimbah darah dengan banyak luka menganga di seluruh bagian perutnya. Ataupun sang _psycho_ yang masih setia disana dan menancapkan berulangkali bambu runcing itu di perut Kai yang sudah terlihat menyedihkan. Tapi yang membuat Sehun tertegun adalah sosok _psycho_ itu..

"lu? apa yang kau lakukan pada Kai?"

Iya, pembunuh itu adalah istri tercintanya, Lu Han.

Pembunuh itu menoleh dengan wajah yang penuh dengan cipratan darah namun terlihat datar. Tak ada ekspresi yang tampak dari wajah Luhan selain amarah yang luar biasa. Luhan mencabut bambu yang sudah penuh dengan darah itu dari perut Kai dan beralih mencengkram rahang Kai dengan erat. Membuka mulutnya dan menekannya masuk dengan paksa hingga ujung runcing itu tembus sampai lehernya. Dan berulang kali Luhan melakukannya. Tak peduli Sehun yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Sehun tak bisa bergerak. Dia masih sangat shock begitu mengetahui pembunuh bersenjata bambu itu adalah Lu Han, istrinya sendiri.

"RASAKAN INI, _NAMJA_ JALANG! KENAPA KAU MEMBERIKAN KISSMARK PADA SEHUN DENGAN MULUT JALANGMU INI, HAH?! DIA ITU MILIKKU!" kini bambu itu beralih ke kedua tangan Kai dan menusuk telapak tangan itu dengan brutal.

"INI UNTUK TANGANMU YANG SUDAH MENYENTUH SEHUN SEMALAM! AKU YAKIN KAU MELAKUKAN LEBIH DENGAN TANGAN JALANG MU INI SELAIN MEMBERI SEHUN KISSMARK!"

Sehun tiba-tiba merosot jatuh. Dirinya tak kuat lagi menyangga tubuhnya sendiri ketika mengetahui dirinya adalah penyebab kematian Kai, sahabatnya sedari dulu. Teriakan Luhan menggema di apartemen Kai yang kini berlantaikan cairan merah pekat milik sang pemilik apartemen. Tangan Luhan sedari tadi tak berhenti menusuk-nusuk tangan Kai yang kini sudah tak berbentuk seperti tangan lagi.

"DAN INI KARNA SUDAH MEMANDANG- Sehunnie?" tangan Luhan yang awalnya ingin menusuk mata Kai tiba-tiba terhenti karna seseorang memeluknya dan menahan kedua tangannya. Dan dari aromanya Luhan tau bahwa itu suaminya, Sehun.

Sehun terisak. Kepalanya ia tenggelamkan dalam ceruk leher Luhan. Suaranya bergetar karna isakannya. "lu, berhenti. Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?"

"kemana Luhanku yang manis, heum? Kemana Luhanku yang baik? Luhan yang selalu memaafkan orang lain? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini, lu? apa aku terlalu mengekangmu? Apa aku telah salah dalam memperlakukanmu? Kumohon, lu. berhenti." Sehun tak berhenti berucap lirih untuk menyadarkan Luhan dari keadaannya saat ini. Luhan terlihat sangat menyedihkan jika seperti ini. Ini bukan Luhan!

Bambu itu kini tergeletak di lantai dan menggelinding menjauh perlahan. Menjauhi Luhan yang kini memandang takut kedua tangannya dan keadaan Kai didepannya. Dia merasa.. takut.

"hu-hunnie? Ke-kenapa tanganku penuh darah? Kenapa.. Kai jadi seperti ini? A-ada apa dengannya?" Sehun memeluk Luhan lebih erat. Keadaan Luhan benar-benar membuat hatinya hancur. Dia tak bisa menjaga Luhan dengan baik.

"sssh.. tenang, lu. tenang. Kai hanya-"

"apa dia dibunuh oleh pembunuh bersenjata bambu itu?" potong Luhan dengan suaranya yang kini ikut bergetar. Bahkan airmata sudah turun sejak tadi dari kedua mata rusa itu. Dia benar-benar takut dan shock.

"jangan dipikirkan, lu. Jangan. Sekarang lebih baik kau menelpon 119 dan biarkan aku membersihkan tubuh Kai. Ne?" Luhan mengangguk dan mengambil ponselnya.

.

'_kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini?! _Luhan_ menjadi seperti ini dari dulu dan kenapa aku tak tau?! Dan kenapa harus_ Kai_? Aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit jiwa besok.'_

.

.

.

"_pembunuh bersenjata bambu kemarin malam kembali berulah. Korbannya kali ini adalah Kim JongIn atau lebih dikenal sebagai Kai. Korban di temukan bersama sang pembunuh yang masih melakukan aksinya oleh Oh Sehun. sahabat korban. Pembunuh itu sudah diselidiki mengidap psycho sehingga tak bisa di tahan dan harus direhabilitasi. Pembunuh tersebut berinisial, LH. Dan merupakan istri dari sahabat korban, Oh Sehun…"_

_._

_._

.

END!

.

.

.

Tunggu! Kenapa saat seperti ini aku malah membuat ff seperti ini?

Apa aku berubah menjadi seorang yang lebih kejam dari sebelumnya sekarang?

Apa karna efek dari keluarnya Luhan terus putus asa dan jadi ff kaya gini?

Ga tau juga sih *angkatbahu*

.

Maaf ya kalo ga gereget ff nya. Ga pernah buat ginian.

Dan mohon reviewnya~

.

Thanks buat semua yang udah baca, review, fav, ama follow ff aku yang sebelumnya tapi sekarang udah end, _When Love is Coming_.

Promosi bentar ya. XD

Kalo sequel _When Love is Coming_ belum buat sama sekali karna ujian. Tapi secepetnya deh.

Kalo ff ini sih Cuma pelampiasan aja. Jadi ujian pun tetep bisa buat ff

.

.

**So, Mind to Review?**

.


End file.
